Amor de locos
by Marie Styles
Summary: Estamos acostumbrados a locuras de emmett y rosalie, pero aca hay locuras de toda la familia ¡pero algo que no esperabas! Nessie y Jacob, descubre el alocado amor que se vive en esta familia de vampiros.


_**¿Amor de locos? Parte 1.**_

_**Rosalie Pov: **__Así de buenos eran mis amaneceres con la persona que quería; Aunque así no durmiera, quería amanecer con el todos los días de mi vida, en la noche anterior pasamos cazando en el campo de olimpics, Em se veía precioso dejándose llevar por su naturaleza cazando osos pardos, y tan lindo fue que me ayudo a cazar, aunque no fuese necesario. Al llegar a casa nos quedamos en el cuarto de Jasper y Alice, mi hermana Alice estaba sentada en el suelo y Jasper junto a ella, Edward aun estaba con Bella cazando, Emmett y yo estábamos sentados en una cubierta y haci pasaron las horas, cuando ya eran casi las 5:00am decidí darme una ducha, pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi osito estaba ya en el baño, ¡esperándome! , así que me acompaño, no van a pensar que soy una depravada que quiero tener sexo todo el día, pues también tengo una vida, aun así créanme…. no pude evitar dejarme llevar de la tentación, tenia en la ducha al hombre mas hermoso del mundo, podrían comportarse normal con un hombre tan sexy y ¿solos? , pues no lo creo. _

_**Carlisle Pov: **__La noche de ayer los chicos mi esposa Esme y yo fuimos a olimpics a cazar, es allí donde están los mejores osos pardos del mundo, y los preferidos de Emmett, los chichos se adelantaron, Esme y yo nos quedamos con Edward y Bella, no se si Rosalie lo menciono pero Bella vive con nosotros, ya que es una vampira, cuando llegamos jasper y Alice veían una película, y Emmett y Rosalie pues la verdad no se, estaba cansado y no quería saberlo, después de unas dos horas sentí un ruido, aunque no tan extraño, estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo casi todos los días de mi vida, seguí el ruido para saber de donde provenía, bueno no fue de tanta sorpresa, ya había descubierto que hacían Rosalie y Emmett , la puerta estaba partida ¿Qué? Y ¿ en dosss...? No lo podía creer, Rosalie y Emmett ¿que no tenían más nada que hacer?, al entrar Emmett tenía unas orejas de oso, y en el piso había mucha ropa, entre estas un vestido de enfermera que por sentido común sabíamos que era de Rosalie, tal vez jugaban al veterinario, pero me enfermaba pensar solo en eso, se taparon muy rápidamente y entonces les grite:_

_-¿No tienen mas nada que hacer? ¿Si ven lo que hicieron? Lo dije con cara de mucha ira._

_Ambos miraron al suelo, y en ese entonces salió Edward de su habitación con la mano en la cintura de Bella, burlándose de Emmett y Rosalie, Regañe a Edward, y con un movimiento muy rápido cerro la puerta, en ese mismo momento entro Esme y pregunto: _

_Carlisle! He escuchado los gritos... ¿Qué diablos le haces a mis niños? Lo dijo sarcásticamente._

_Por lo tanto yo respondí: Amorrr no le hago nada a tus niños, es mas ¿Cuales niños?, Si sabes lo que hacen ¿cierto? Y luego el culpable soy yo... lo dije con cara de decepción. _

_Esme se quedo con ellos, en la habitación, creo que estaban hablando. Luego de unas pocas horas, se dio cuenta de lo que habían hecho, y al rato se disculpo conmigo por haberme gritado, entonces yo aproveche la oportunidad, ¡por Dios chicos tenia que hacerlo! No lo podía desaprovechar… y le dije; tienes que recompensarlo con algo, tal vez con algo de __amor__..., y así fue, mi esposa Esme paso conmigo una noche muy buena, créanme lo que les digo... _

_No pude terminar de disfrutar la noche, con Esme, cuando sentí el mismo ruido de esta mañana, me dirigí al cuarto de Rose y Emmett pero ellos no hacían nada, Rose leía una revista de Victoria's Secret, y Emmett solo la observaba, camine toda la casa buscando el ruido, pero me lleve la sorpresa que venia del cuarto de Jasper y Alice, pero por lo menos estos dos no tenían la puerta partida a la mitad, suspire, y luego, entre a la habitación, y si! como dije, eran Jasper y Alice, haciendo ya saben que! Había un alboroto de plumas por todos lados, y entonces les grite, no podía con la desesperación, habían arruinado la noche con Esme y les dije:_

_Lo han arruinado esta noche, ¡mi noche!, ¿Qué no se pueden controlar?, Por lo menos Edward y Bella son una excepción de todos ustedes que tristeza chicos. _

_Para entonces, Alice respondió, de hecho era la única que pudo hablar, Jasper estaba avergonzado: ¡Carlisle!, ¿sabes lo que dices?, No escuchas a Edward y Bella, obviamente, porque sabían que los regañaría, y se querían salvar de eso, y por esa razón, se han ido a su cabaña._

_Entonces me puse a pensar, y era exactamente como lo había dicho Alice, era obvio mis hijos eran un... uno...ss... unos ¿sexo-patas?, No lo podía creer, lo esperaba de mis hijos, obvio, es algo natural, pero, ¿todos los días? Y ¿a toda hora? _

_Inmediatamente, le conté todo a Esme, ambos, estábamos muy molestos con los chicos._

_**Esme Pov:**__ El día ha transcurrido muy lento, y aun sigo furiosa, por lo que han hecho los chicos, en la casa, por un lado Emmett y Rosalie, esos dos no paran de hacer, bueno sus cosas…. Jasper y Alice, como vieron es su colchón numero 10.100 dañado, Edward y Bella, ustedes se pueden imaginar lo que están __haciendo__…., los chicos abusan, por lo menos Nessie es la única que se logra comportar bien, hasta ahora esta con Jacob en la playa push, mientras tanto yo, me encontraba con Carlisle._

_**Emmett Pov: **__Estoy tan feliz, descubrir que, tienes toda una eternidad, para hacer feliz a esa persona, que tanto amas, así como yo, amo a mi gatita rose, siempre me encanta abrazarla en mis musculosos brazos, juntarla tanto sea posible a mi torso, y se que a ella le gusta, ¡le encanta! Estoy completamente seguro. _

_**Rosalie Pov:**__ Hoy, Carlisle nos pillo, no lo puedo creer mi osito y yo, tratamos de hacer todo lo posible para que no lo notaran, pero, ya saben la fuerza que tiene Emmett al hacer el amor. _

_**Jasper y Alice Pov: **__Nuestros padres aun siguen furiosos, porque jazzi y yo dañamos otro colchón, pero no importa, todo con tal de demostrarnos el amor que nos tenemos, aunque eso sea típico de Rose y Em. Nos encontramos en el camino a la cabaña que íbamos a utilizar jazzi y yo para hacer un juego llamado amor… jajaja en fin nos encontramos con Edward y Bella, sumidos en sus sabanas, poniendo en descubierto sus esbeltos cuerpos, les grite_

_Como pueden lucir desnudos en pleno día, ¿que no les da vergüenza? Bella por favor, colócate algo, y Edward tú también…. – les grite con una cara aun mas pálida, y eso que era un vampiro. _

_Bella respondió: Ohh Alice, que vergüenza, Jasper por favor tapate los ojos, y muy rápidamente jasper accedió, aunque no paraba de burlarse de Edward. _

_**Jasper Pov:**__ No pude aguantar la risa que me causaba mirar a Edward y Bella Jajajaja pueden creerlo "D-E-S-N-U-D-O-S", era posible esperarlo de rose y Emmett, pero de ellos, esos dos que eran los juiciosos y mas prudentes de la familia. Bueno no pude hacer más nada que taparme los ojos, por el regañón de Bella. Al parecer todos planeaban venirse a la Cabaña a seguir arreglando __"cuentas"…__… en camino venían Emmett y Rose al parecer a hacer lo mismo que Alice y yo planeábamos hacer ya que en casa estaban nuestros padres que estaban furiosos, como si ellos no hicieran daños cuando hacen ese tipo de…. __Cosas__….._

_**Bella Pov:**__ No puedo creer la vergüenza que sentí cuando Alice y jasper nos vieron desnudos, aunque en realidad ya lo consideraba normal hacer esas cosas con Edward, siendo humana creo que me hubiese sonrojado, pero ahora soy una vampira capaz de sobreponerme a la fuerza de Edward….al hacer el…._

_**Rosalie Pov:**__ Todos estábamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, y claro el señor don Edward sumidos en el de todos nosotros… maldito Edward que lee pensamientos... en fin, todos decidimos llegar a casa y disculparnos con nuestros padres, haci que lo hicimos, al llegar a casa Esme y Carlisle se sorprendieron al ver como afrontamos todo con mucha madurez, nos disculparon, y nos ofrecieron otra oportunidad. _

_**Carlisle Pov: **__Pueden creer que los perdone? Debía castigarlos, aunque sabia que Esme lo iba a impedir, claro, porque son sus "niños", pero bueno los perdone porque Esme y yo dañamos el triple de lo que dañaron ellos al hacer sus j__ueguitos__…._

_**Edward Pov:**__ Todos subimos a nuestras recamaras, muchos de mis hermanos entraron a ducharse y lo se porque a todos les leí las mentes, obvio Emmett solo pensaba en ashh se me retorcía hasta la medula al recordar lo morboso que fue al pensar en Rosalie, solo pensaba en tocarla, y llevarla a la cama, aunque se que la ama con todo su corazón, es obvio que su debilidad es ella, como la mía es Bella, Jasper y Alice, bueno esos dos estaban mas atrevidos que nunca, jamás lo pensé esperar de ellos, sobretodo porque Jasper estaba utilizando su don para colocar la sala donde estuviese llena de lujuria y amor. Por otro lado, Esme y Carlisle, estaban en su habitación no se que hicieron pero no me dejaba leer sus mentes, lo cual me causo mucha rabia, por lo cual Bella me calmo, dando uno de sus besos, que me fervoraban y devoraban mis fríos labios, que al rozar con los de ella ambos de consumían._

_**Emmett Pov:**__ Nessie llego, yeahhh, mi hermosa sobrina, la quiero muchísimo, Nessie era muy buena para despejar mi mente, ya que me encontraba exhausto de tanto "__razonar__" durante horas con mi gatita, en ese momento pasaba Edward supuse que estaba leyendo mi mente entonces comencé a pensar como un loco en las escenas de mi mente cuando rose llegaba con unas pequeñas prendas, y entonces Edward grito: _

_EMMETT, NO NECESITO VER ESOO! Expreso con cara de espanto. _

_Por lo tanto, yo respondí que para que leía mis pensamientos?, el solo me ignoro. _

_**Jasper Pov: **__Ya no a de ser amor de locos, si no, Casa de locos, aunque claro, no haría falta el amor de locos, cuando cada una de las parejas Cullen/Hale se estremecen en sus habitaciones. En fin hoy estábamos todos en la habitación de Edward; Carlisle y Esme han salido no se a donde, han estado muy sospechosos desde entonces, esperamos haber si toman alguna decisión entonces halli nos podremos enterar por medio de mi amada y querida esposa Alice. Para pasar el tiempo y si que los vampiros teníamos muchísimo, decidimos jugar a Detective Club, pero luego, Alice adivinaba nuestras decisiones y Edward leía su mente, y haci sabían cuales eran nuestras cartas, por otro lado Emmett se enfurecía, y lo único que hacia era darle fuertes puñetazos a Edward que sonaban como el chasquido de dos piedras, si que le debió doler, entonces se termino el juego porque Alice y Edward hacían trampa y en ese momento no estaba nuestra mami Esme que no permitía que esos dos hicieran trampa . _

_**Emmett Pov: **__Luego de haberse terminado el juego, por culpa de la enana loca con visiones, y Eduardo manos tijeras (jajaja si que me encantaba decirle así) Edward, escucho el Eduardo manos tijeras en mi mente, así que, se puso rojo de la rabia pero sabia que no me podía pegar, porque entonces el hijo preferido de mami Esme ósea yo, lo echaría al agua con mi hermosa cara de perrito arrepentido que Esme no soportaba. No termine de pensar todo esto, cuando Alice tuvo una visión entonces Jasper Hablo:_

_¿Qué haz visto Alice? Exigió saber!_

_Cree... Creo que ¡nos vamos de campamento! Dijo con cara realmente sorprendida y al mismo tiempo de espanto._

_Entonces el Zumbido de todos a la vez comenzó a sonar ¿Qué cuando? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién nos llevara? _

_Alice todavía en __shock __logro responder: Carlisle nos llevara a dar un paseo, y creo que Nessie se quedara cuidando la casa con Jacob, Pero nosotros estaremos castigados._

_**Bella Pov: **__Cuando Carlisle y Esme llegaron los chicos comenzaron a discutir con ellos, era obvio que Carlisle no nos llevaba de paseo y mucho menos a campar cuando estaba molesto. _

_**Alice Pov:**__ ¡si! Era obvio que Carlisle convenció a Esme para castigarnos. Cuando nuestros padres llegaron todos comenzamos a hablar al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo así? ¿Qué pasa Carlisle? ¡Explícanos! Exigían todos. Por lo tanto nuestros padres respondieron: Ok chicos, es cierto estarán castigados, Nosotros los llevaremos de campamento, no queremos pasar otra noche como la de ayer y esperamos que esto le quede como lección para controlarse, dormirán por separado, ustedes chicas dormirán con Esme y ustedes chiscos dormirán conmigo. Al escuchar esta respuesta los chicos quedaron con cara de espanto, todos dieron un ¡NO! A esa decisión principalmente Rosalie y Emmett, Aun así tenían que aceptarlo ya que era una Orden. _

_**Jasper Pov: **__todos fuimos a hacer las maletas para irnos, Alice no se decidía por cual ropa deberían llevar, de tanta ropa que tenía creo que eso llevaría muchas horas, Bella fue más sencilla y descomplicada sobre que ropa llevar y Edward la ayudaba; Rosalie y Emmett no llegaron a casa en la noche, Ya todos estábamos listo e incluso yo que fui muy rápido al elegir la ropa que debía llevar, bueno me equivoque al decir que todos estábamos listos, faltaban los que siempre llegaban tarde y ya saben quienes son Rosalie y Emmett, nos quedamos esperándolos, hasta que por fin llegaron supongo que ya lo sabrán Carlisle les hizo un interrogatorio ¿Dónde estaban? Y ¿Por qué no llegaron a casa anoche?_

_Y mi hermana Rosalie respondió: Carlisle cálmate (creo que los 300 años se te están espesando a notar ¡viejo menopáusico! Lo dije para mis adentros pero claro, Edward leyó mis pensamientos y también rio conmigo. En fin Carlisle estaba despidiéndome de mi osito._

_Y entonces Edward dijo: Jajaja si claro hermanita, ya me estoy imaginando esa despedida… Bueno al fin y al cabo ni a mi ni a nadien nos importa así que vamos._

_**Bella Pov: Ya**__ teníamos todo listo para irnos, todos nos despedimos con un beso y un abrazo para Nessie ella se quedara cuidando la casa con Jacob así como lo vio Alice en su visión. Emmett y mi Edward se notaron muy celosos cuando se despidieron de Nessie y mucho mas cuando supieron que se iba a quedar solita con Jacob, Emmett no paraba de mostrarle sus músculos a Jacob en forma de Amenaza y Edward a su lado como una sombra en posición de caza, pero menos mal estos se habían convertido en amigos, o si no eso hubiese termino en pelea, Pero en fin sucede que confió mucho en ese chico y se que cuidara muy bien de mi hija, y solo será una semana aunque para mi será larga porque no estaré al lado de mi Edward como acostumbraba._

_**Edward Pov: **__Emmett estaba muy pensativo, demasiado para ser verdad, me asuste, no le leí la mente pero supuse que estaba pensando en rose. _

_**Emmett Pov: **__No podía dejar de pensar en mi gatita, cuanto la amo, y era muy dastrico hacer ese cambio de un día a otro, pero igual estaba pensando en un plan de escaparnos y pasar una noche con las chicas cuando nuestros padres durmieran pero un momento ¡Que estúpido Emmett! Todos somos vampiros y ninguno duerme. Luego pensé mejor y ¡Bingo! Pero esta vez lo dije muy fuerte y entonces los chicos comenzaron a preguntar ¿Qué pasa Emmett? Para lo que yo respondí: en este momento Jasper es muy importante para nuestro plan, mi plan para ser sinceros, estaba pensando en que Jasper con su Don llenara el campamento de Lujuria y Amor y entonces Carlisle y Esme no podrán aguantar y harán ya saben que… y en ese momento podremos escaparnos con las chichas y hacer lo que queramos. _

_**Edward Pov: **__Aunque no me lo esperaba de Emmett, era un muy buen plan, y lo llevaríamos a cabo esa misma noche, y así que muy rápido oscureció y como lo planeo Emmett, todo funciono y cada uno se llevo a las chicas a pasear mientras que nuestros padres…Jugaban a los exploradores… en una de las cabañas y así tendríamos mucho tiempo lo de Carlisle y Esme durara como muy poco hasta mañana. Jasper, Alice, Bella y yo nos fuimos a una cascada que quedaba muy cerca para darnos un zambullido en el agua, la verdad no se donde estaban Rosalie y Emmett pero creo que ya saben que hacían. _

_**Esme Pov: **__¿Creen que no me di de cuenta? Pues lamento informarles que si, Obvio me deje llevar necesitaba sentir a Carlisle, pero sabia que Jasper estaba detrás de todo esto, claro sabia que ellos pensarían que mi esposo y yo duraríamos hasta al día siguiente, pero no, paramos y comenzamos a buscarlos para darles un muy fuerte regañón; se que les sorprende y mas de mi, que soy la que los salvo de los castigos de Carlisle; pero esto ya se había salido de nuestras manos, los chiscos solían obedecer hasta que el sexo se volvió mas importante que eso. _

_**Jasper Pov: **__¿Por qué le hice caso a los chicos? Sabia que Esme se daría cuenta, y ahora al que mas lo castigaran será a mi, solo me consolaba la noche tan fantástica que había pasado con mi esposa Alice, Amaneció, Nuestros padres intentaban disimular, pareciendo como si nada hubiese pasado, pero, nosotros no éramos niños sabíamos que tramaban algo._

_**Alice Pov: **__Pobre de mi Jasper, pero debería estar agradecido con mi hermanito Emmett que de alguna manera planeo todo para que pudiéramos disfrutar una noche fantástica en el bosque. Sabia que Jazzi estaba algo estresado por lo que le esperaría así que lo consolé mostrándole un traje de Bombera que estaba en mi bolso de Channel, y luego de ver eso supo que le esperarían noches de dioses, claro, si es que a Carlisle y Esme no se les ocurre algo para evitarlo. _

_**Rosalie Pov: **__En el bosque todos pasamos una noche muy buena, y ya todos saben a que me refiero, al llegar a casa, sin saber que nos esperaría, la sorpresa que nos llevamos fue mucho peor, ¿Nessie besándose? y ¿tocándose? con ¿Jacob Black? Me quería morir al ver eso solo quería darle una bofetada a Nessie, y en ese entonces todos entraron, al entrar, mis padres, hermanos, y esposo, quedaron muy sorprendidos y con ganas de matarlos a los dos. Bella se le salieron las lagrimas, y Edward no sabia que hacer, Yo niciquiera aceptaba lo que acaba de ver, Alice se desmayo, y Jasper fue corriendo por Carlisle, para que los ayudara con Alice, Emmett se rasgo la camisa, dando por descubierto su hermoso cuerpo pálido y perfecto, salió corriendo con mucha rapidez, creo que hasta igualaba la rapidez de Edward, por lo que me quede muy sorprendida, Mi osito tomo a Jacob Black por el cuello, lo iba a matar, Esme corría, a poner todo en control, pero nadien podía con Emmett, estaba consumido por la rabia, habían tocado a su sobrina, y he de saberse que el y yo, la amamos demasiado, pero es ese momento, no podía actuar, porque estaba realmente en __shock__ , hasta que reaccione, y fui la única capaz de controlar la rabia de Emmett, aunque en ese momento matar a Jacob Black, no era la mejor opción, primero, había que hacerlo sufrir, bueno, aunque Carlisle y Esme no lo consideraron haci. Carlisle grito:_

_¿Ven lo que hemos hecho? ¿Qué le enseñamos a Nessie?, ¿esto?, No es que no este permitido hacer ese tipo de cosas con sus esposas, chicos, pero, miren, lo que le han enseñado a Nessie, menos mal, y hemos llegado a tiempo, o si no, quien sabe que hubiese pasado, y hasta Jacob estuviera muerto. Era muy cierto, y creo, que fue la mejor lección que pudimos recibir, jajaja chicos, aun haremos nuestras locuras, no se preocupen, pero solo que a escondidas, y haremos nuestras cosas en casa pero solo moderadamente, hasta cuando la marea baje, Nessie, recibió un buen regaño de Esme, porque ni Bella, Ni Edward, se consideraban capaces de decirle algo, Bella se enfureció, y hasta tuvo una discusión con el perro , pero volverá a recuperar la confianza con el tiempo, al fin y al cabo eran chicos, y era normal, aparte, todos en la casa pasamos por eso, y no lo podemos negar, aunque este mal; y no debemos aceptar esas faltas por parte de Nessie, Jacob recibió una lección, no pude contener por mucho tiempo la rabia de mi osito, haci que Emmett, le rompió la pierna, pero ya Jacob esta mejor.., Luego de todas estas locuras, Jacob se presento como el novio oficial de Nessie, y por decirlo "novio" era solo besos y nada de sexo, hasta que hubiese boda, y eso no sucederá en mucho tiempo, por lo menos en unos 100 años, esa misma noche, todos, estábamos en nuestros cuartos, incluidos nuestros padres, todos pasábamos una noche ¡G-E-N-I-A-L! como les dije, practicamos durante muchas horas, lo que es vivir "UN AMOR DE LOCOS"… _


End file.
